Duele Verte sasuhina
by lavida134
Summary: Duele verte con el, y mas sabiendo que aqui estoy yo esperandote como siempre; espero que algun dia te des cuenta de que esto de vernos asi no me sirve al menos mientras sigas ocn tu teatro.


Hola aquí yo de nuevo pero esta vez no es un fic, sino un one-shot con canción ^^ bueno espero lo disfruten (la letra de la canción ha sido cambiada para que se adapte a la historia) la canción se llama duele verte de Ricardo arjona ^^

**Duele verte [sasu-hina]**

* * *

_**Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos, **_

_**Duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa porque así quiso tu suerte.**_

Quien diría que justo el día de tu boda yo vendría a verte te ves hermosa pero el problema es que yo no soy el novio el novio es tu primo porque tu padre así lo quiso y no pudiste oponerte ya que sino tu hermana sufría tu destino, que suerte tiene el que no la quiere.

**_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes con la camiseta puesta pa` incluirme en tu futuro, _**

**_mientras yo te doy de día lo que el no cumple en las noches aquí esta tu clandestino _**

**_pa` jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero._**

Aquí estoy de nuevo esperando a que llegues me jure a mi mismo no volver a verte pero esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo y no puedo controlarlo, pero que puedo hacer acaso ¿será amor lo que siento?, No eso no puede ser así; yo soy un vengador se supone que no tenga sentimientos. ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?.

**_Pa` cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno_**

**_ aunque yo no este en la foto de la sala de tu padre, _**

**_ni en el bautizo de tu sobrino..._**

Aquí estoy de nuevo contigo entre mis brazos y aunque sea solo unas horas por primera vez en mi vida me siento feliz aunque nuestros encuentros sean breves, me has confesado que neji desde la noche de bodas no te toca, cosa que te tiene mal y lo compensas conmigo y yo a pesar de saberlo sigo aquí contigo que ironía yo que rechazaba a las chicas y ahora muero de amor por una.

**_y es que ahora tienes dos y a mi me divide una, _**

**_cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal _**

**_en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj, _**

**_cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos habrá que condensar _**

**_las caricias que caben en los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad, _**

**_y es tu ahora tienes dos a mi me divide una._**

mientras nos envolvemos en la pasión y las caricias llegamos al cielo, encontrándonos todos los días a las once justo a la hora de siempre en un hotel de la aldea, tienes que regresar a tu casa pero no quieres y yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas, pero solo son pocos minutos los que te tengo y no puedo tenerte todo el día, te sientes sola y yo me siento vacio sin ti.

**Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por la noches y te aliente en las mañanas **

**puede ser que un día de tantos no quedemos sin futuro y tu sigas con tu teatro. **

**mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado de esos que por ser culpables son como agua en el desierto, **

**tómame como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo,**

** que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga aunque pienses lo contrario.**

A veces siento que te sientes culpable igual que yo pero me olvido de esa duda a verte todos los días y tenerte entre mis brazos, me olvido también cuando me dices que me amas y yo te respondo yo igual, pero al final me convenzo de que no tenemos futuro y me imagino que tu seguirías haciendo lo mismo todos los días y seguirías ganando en este juego porque yo seguiría amándote aunque no estuviéramos juntos.

**_Y es que ahora tiene dos a mi me divide una,_**

**_Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal_**

**_ en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj,_**

**_ cierra puerta y ventanas que en noventa minutos habrá que condensar_**

**_ las caricias que caben en los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad..._**

Y al final volvemos a lo mismo de todos los días tu entre mis brazos y luego diciéndome que me amas para después irte con tu esposo y fingir un feliz matrimonio.

—¿vendrás mañana?—pregunto esperanzado.

—no tienes que preguntar, claro que vendre porque sino te veo, me moriría—dijo la ojiperla terminándose de vestir y dándole un beso al pelinegro que luego se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, luego de despegarse por falta del tan preciado oxigeno.(yo: odio el oxigeno ¬¬. Hinata: yo igual. yo y sasuke: O.O hinata: ¿que? Mejor sigamos).

—¿a que hora?—pregunto el pelinegro empezándose a vestir.

—a la misma de siempre-dijo la ojiperla para agarra sus lente y ponérselos para irse.

—te amo-dijo la ojiperla.

—y yo a ti—dijo el pelinegro para tomarla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que pasara en el futuro solo yo se que la volveré a ver hasta el día en que muera, y mientras llega ese día voy a disfrutar el tiempo que tengo con ella.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y hagan lo de siempre lean, disfruten y comenten ^^ se me cuidan sayo ^^


End file.
